schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gregor Clegane
Ser Gregor Clegane, aufgrund seiner imposanten Körpergröße auch als der Reitende Berg bekannt, ist ein wiederkehrender Antagonist aus der Romanreihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer und deren TV-Verfilmung Game of Thrones. In der Serie wird er in der ersten Staffel von Conan Stevens, in der zweiten Staffel von Ian Whyte und ab der vierten Staffel von Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson dargestellt. Clegane ist ein Ritter im Dienste von Lord Tywin Lennister und in allen Königreichen für seine bestialische Grausamkeit und seine unnormale Körpergröße bekannt. Als durch und durch monströse Person wird Clegane von Tywin Lennister als Handlanger genutzt, der die schmutzige Arbeit machen kann. Clegane wird von vielen Charakteren als unmenschlich beschrieben, so trägt er eine Rüstung aus purem Eisen die so schwer sei, dass kein normaler Mensch diese tragen könne. Im Kampf benutzt Clegane einen riesigen Zweihänder den er jedoch nur mit einer Hand schwingt, was ihm zusätzlich das Tragen eines Schildes ermöglicht. Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Vergangenheit Gregor wurde in das Adelshaus Clegane geboren. Selbst als Kind war er bereits unverhältnismäßig groß. Im Alter von 12 Jahren fand er seinen jüngeren Bruder Sandor, welcher mit einem Spielzeug Gregors spielte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen packte Gregor seinen kleinen Bruder, schleifte ihm zu einer Kohlepfanne und drückte Sandors Gesicht in die Glut. Es waren mehrere erwachsene Männer nötig um Gregor von Sandor hinabzuziehen. Vier Jahre später wurde Clegane von Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen zum Ritter gesalbt. Als sein Bruder dies herausfand, beschloss er selbst niemals Ritter zu werden, da Gregors Salbung seiner Meinung nach ein Schlag ins Gesicht jedes fähigen und ehrhaften Ritters sei. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters erbte Gregor die Burg der Cleganes. Sandor zog noch am selben Tag aus und kehrte nie mehr auch nur in die Nähe der Burg zurück. Es ging jedoch schnell das Gerücht herum, dass Gregor am Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich sei. Auch zwei Ehefrauen Gregors kamen auf unbekannte Weise zu Tode. Gregors Burg wurde schnell berüchtigt, da dort Angestellte spurlos verschwanden, was ebenfalls Gregors Wutanfällen zugeschrieben wurde. Mit siebzehn Jahren war Gregor ein Mitglied der Lennister-Truppen, die während Roberts Rebellion Königsmund plünderten. Auf Tywin Lennisters Befehl hin stürmte Clegane den Roten Bergfried, spürte Prinzessin Elia Martell und ihren neugeborenen Sohn Aegon auf, zerschmetterte den Kopf des Babys, vergewaltigte Elia und tötete dann auch sie. Nachdem der Krieg gewonnen war und die Details über Elias Tod bekannt wurden, waren sämtliche Königreiche geschockt. Obwohl Clegane technisch gesehen nichts nachgewiesen werden konnte, war sich doch der Großteil der Bevölkerung sicher dass er verantwortlich für die Morde war. Der Tod von Prinzessin Elia trug Clegane und Tywin Lennister den tiefen Hass von Haus Martell und ganz Dorne ein. Clegane nahm später an der Niederschlagung der Rebellion Balon Graufreuds teil. Immer wieder machen es sich Heckenritter zum Ziel, Ruhm zu erwerben indem sie Clegane im Kampf erschlagen. Bisher waren alle unerfolgreich und wurden von Clegane getötet. Eisenthron Als König Robert Baratheon ein Turnier zu Ehren von Eddard Starks Ernennung zur Hand des Königs hält, strömen die Lords und Ritter nach Königsmund. Auch Clegane reitet nach Königsmund, um dort am Turnier teilzunehmen. Während des Turniers erkennt Clegane, dass die Rüstung seines Gegners, des grade erst zum Ritter geschlagenen Ser Hugh, nicht richtig sitzt und treibt daher seine Lanze absichtlich in den Hals von Hugh. Als die Lanze splittert bohrt sich ein Splitter in Hughs Hals, woraufhin dieser an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt. Die Zuschauer sind geschockt und obwohl das Ganze als Unfall abgetan wird ist sich Gregors Bruder Sandor, Leibwächter von Prinz Joffrey, sicher dass Gregor absichtlich gehandelt hat. Gregor gewinnt auch die folgenden Ritte und steht im Finale des Turniers. Sein Gegner ist Ser Loras Tyrell. Loras reitet auf einer rossigen Stute und kann somit Gregors Hengst in Wallung bringen. Während des Ritts ist somit Gregor nicht in der Lage sein Pferd zu kontrollieren und wird von Loras zu Fall gebracht. Gregor verliert völlig die Kontrolle und fordert seinen Knappen auf, ihm sein Schwert zu bringen. Gregor zieht seine Klinge und enthauptet in seiner Wut seinen Hengst mit nur einem Schlag. Daraufhin stürmt er auf Loras zu um auch diesen zu töten, Sandor springt ihm jedoch in den Weg und blockt Gregors Schlag mit seinem eigenen Schwert. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den Brüdern, in dem jedoch Sandor im Gegensatz zu Gregor nie versucht, seinen Bruder zu töten. Das Duell der beiden wird erst auf den Befehl König Roberts unterbrochen. Gregor stürmt wutentbrannt vom Platz. Mit seinen Handlangern reitet Gregor zurück Richtung Westlande. Sie halten in einem Gasthaus, in dem sich Gregors Männer sehr schlecht benehmen. Gregor jedoch bleibt bedrohlich still und seine Männer wissen es besser, ihn zu belästigen. Als die Männer jedoch die Tochter des Wirtes belästigen, wird es dem Wirt zu bunt und er bittet Gregor, seine Männer ihm Zaum zu halten da seine Tochter keine Hure sei. Daraufhin steht Gregor auf, packt die Tochter, vergewaltigt sie vor den Augen ihres Vaters. Nachdem er fertig ist, wirft er dem Vater einige Münzen zu und behauptet, dass das Mädchen nun schon eine Hure sei. Nachdem Tyrion Lennister von Catelyn Stark entführt wurde, befiehlt Tywin Lennister Clegane, mit einigen Briganten in die Flusslande zu ziehen und dort zu plündern und zu brandschatzen. Tywin hofft, dass dies Eddard Stark in die Flusslande ziehen würde, woraufhin dieser von Clegane geschnappt werden könnte und gegen Tyrion ausgetauscht werden könnte. Eddard wurde allerdings bereit in der Hauptstadt von Jaime Lennister konfrontiert und verletzt. Daher schickt er Lord Beric Dondarrion und einige Soldaten los um Clegane zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Sie reiten jedoch in Cleganes Hinterhalt und werden fast vollständig abgeschlachtet. Gregor und seine Soldaten plündern weiterhin die Flusslande und brennen die Festung von Lord Jonos Bracken nieder. Clegane vergewaltigt auch eine von Brackens Töchter. Nachdem der Krieg zwischen Starks und Lennisters nach Eddards Tod entgültig ausgebrochen ist, tun sich Clegane und seine Männer mit Tywins Hauptheer zusammen. Während der Schlacht am Grünen Arm befehligt er die linke Flanke. Sein Pferd wird während der Schlacht von Karstark-Soldaten getötet, Clegane kämpft jedoch zu Fuß weiter und überlebt die Schlacht. Die Lennisters gewinnen die Schlacht. In dem anfolgenden Kriegsrat, erfahren Clegane, Tywin und die übrigen Lennister-Gefolgsmänner dass Jaime in der Schlacht von den Starks gefangen wurde. Sie lernen dass die Kundschafter von Jaimes Heer die Stark-Truppen nicht erspäht hatten. Clegane empfiehlt daher, die Augen besagter Kundschafter hinauszureißen und sie den neuen Kundschaftern zu geben, da diese dann jeweils vier anstatt zwei Augen hätten. Tywin beschließt sich letztendlich, das Hauptheer nach Harrenhal zu ziehen. Clegane, Amory Lorch und Vargo Hoat werden jedoch mit jeweils dreihundert Soldaten zurückgelassen um die Flusslande weiterhin zu verwüsten. Königsfehde Während des Krieges gelingt es den Truppen von Lord Lyman Darry, seine Burg zurückzuerobern. Zwei Wochen später taucht jedoch Clegane mit seinen Horden auf, erobert die Burg erneut und ermordet Lord Darry, wodurch die Linie der Darrys ausgelöscht ist. Daraufhin zieht Clegane weiterhin durch die Flusslande und verbrennt und ermordet alles, was ihm in die Quere kommt. In einem Dorf nahe des Götterauges gelingt es Cleganes Männern, Arya Stark und ihre Begleiter Gendry und Heiße Pastete zu fassen. Sie halten Arya jedoch nur für einen Bauernjungen. Die drei werden zu den anderen Gefangenen gesperrt, wo sie mitbekommen wie Cleganes Männer acht Tage lang die Bevölkerung foltern und verhören. Letztendlich befiehlt Clegane jedoch, die Gefangenen nach Harrenhal zu verlagern damit Clegane und seine Truppen dort zu Tywins Armee stoßen können. Nachdem er die Gefangenen abgeliefert hat, zieht Clegane wieder aus. Er und seine Truppen geraten in einige Kämpfe mit der von Lord Beric Dondarrion geleiteten Bruderschaft ohne Banner. In einem dieser Kämpfe gelingt es Clegane, Beric erneut zu töten. Nachdem Robb Stark droht, die Westlande anzugreifen, beschließt Tywin, Harrenhal zu verlassen und Robb in den Westen zu folgen. Auch Gregor und seine Männer ziehen mit und sollen in der Vorhut kämpfen. Indem sie nach Westen ziehen geraten die Lennisters fast in eine Falle Robbs, da Clegane jedoch nahe Schnellwasser vom Überqueren der Furten abgehalten wird, wobei er einen Großteil seiner Männer verliert, können die Lennisters Robb nicht folgen. Clegane kann mit ein paar Männern sogar das westlich Ufer erreichen, wird dann aber mit Hilfe von Edmures Reserve doch wieder zurückgeworfen. Stattdessen erfahren sie, dass Stannis Baratheon Königsmund belagert und sie ziehen gen Süden, um die Stadt zu retten. Schwertgewitter Nachdem sich die Lennisters und Tyrells verbündet haben, tun sich Randyll Tarlys und Cleganes Truppen und attackieren die Überreste aus Robb Starks Heer nahe Dämmertal. Clegane nimmt die Verfolgung auf und jagt dabei auch Lord Roose Bolton, der seine Truppen nach Norden zu den Zwillingen führt. Während Roose seine Männer über einen Fluss übersetzt, erreichen Cleganes Truppen sie und schlachten jene ab, die am anderen Ufer zurückblieben. Clegane nimmt einige Gefangenen, unter anderem Wylis Manderly. Bolton lässt 600 Männer am Nordufer zurück, damit Clegane nicht übersetzen kann. Nach der Roten Hochzeit sendet Tywin Lennister Clegane nach Harrenhal, wo dieser den Verräter Vargo Hoat und die Tapferen Kameraden auslöschen soll und Harrenhal für die Lennisters zurückerobern soll. Clegane wird von einem Koch das Seitentor geöffnet und kann somit Harrenhal mit Leichtigkeit zurückerobern. Er lässt außer dem Koch alle Bewohner Harrenhals abschlachten. Obwohl die meisten Tapferen Kameraden Harrenhal bereits verlassen haben, ist Hoat zurückgeblieben und wird von Clegane gefoltert. Dieser lässt Hoat unter anderem die Gliedmaßen abhacken, welcher er dann brät und seine Gefangenen verfüttert. Er lässt Hoats Wunden behandeln, damit dieser nicht stirbt und er ihn weiter foltern kann. Währenddessen wird in Königsmund die Hochzeitz von König Joffrey und Margaery Tyrell gefeiert. Einer der anwesenden Gäste ist Prinz Oberyn Martell, der Rache für den Tod seiner Schwester Elia und deren Kinder will. Tywin plant daher, Clegane von Königsmund fernzuhalten. Er will gegenüber Oberyn, welchem Rache versprochen wurde, behaupten, dass Amory Lorch der Mörder Elias ist, da Clegane für Tywin ein wertvoller Handlanger ist. Oberyn ist von der Geschichte jedoch nicht überzeugt. Tywins Plan scheitert jedoch, als Joffrey ermordet wird. Cersei beschuldigt Tyrion, der seinerseits einen Schiedsspruch durch Kampf fordert. Um Tyrions Champion besiegen zu können, lässt Cersei Clegane als ihren Champion einberufen und ruft ihn nach Königsmund. Bevor er nach Königsmund reist, macht Clegane noch Vargo Hoats Leben ein Ende. Cleganes Berufung als Champion wurde jedoch von Oberyn vorausgesehen, der sich daher zuvor bereiterklärt hat als Tyrions Champion anzutreten. Er will sowohl Clegane töten als auch aus dessen Mund hören, wer ihm den Auftrag gegeben hat, Elia zu ermorden. Während des Kampfes in den Palastgärten tritt Clegane in schwerer Rüstung an, Oberyn ist jedoch nur leicht gekleidet. Dies erlaubt ihm, um Clegane herumzutänzeln und diesen müde zu machen da dieser sich konstant in seiner schweren Rüstung bewegen muss. Nach einiger Zeit zeigt Clegane tatsächlich Zeichen von Schwäche. Oberyn attackiert mit seinem Speer außerdem die Stellen, an denen Cleganes Rüstungsteile zusammentreffen, und kann diesem somit einige Wunden zufügen. Da er seinen Speer zuvor mit Gift bearbeitet hat, hat Oberyn somit Gewissheit dass Clegane auf jeden Fall sterben wird. Während des Kampfes provoziert Oberyn Clegane indem er konstant behauptet dass Clegane Elia getötet und ihre Kinder ermordet hat. Dies bricht Cleganes Konzentration weiter und letztendlich kann Oberyn Clegane zu Boden stoßen und ihm seinen Speer in die Brust rammen. Oberyn will daraufhin Cleganes Schwert aufheben um ihn zu enthaupten, Clegane packt sich jedoch Oberyns Knie und bringt ihn zu Fall. Er presst ihn an sich und bestätigt die Vorwürfe, die Oberyn ihm zuvor gemacht hat. Er gibt zu, Elia vergewaltigt und ihre Kinder vor ihren Augen ermordet zu haben. Er behauptet, dass er dann ihren Schädel eingeschmettert zu haben und schlägt Oberyn mit seiner gepanzerten Faust alle Zähne aus. Daraufhin rammt er seine Finger in die Augen des schreienden Oberyns und drückt dessen Schädel ein. Obwohl Clegane den Kampf gewonnen hat, erholt er sich wegen Oberyns Gift nicht von seinen schweren Wunden. Außerdem hat Tywin Lennister ein Problem, da Clegane den Mord an Elia und ihren Kindern offen zugegeben hat. Er plant daher, Dorne Rache zu gewähren indem Clegane hingerichtet wird, da er fürchtet dass sich Dorne sonst Stannis Baratheon anschließen könnte. Cleganes Verfassung lässt trotz der Pflege Pycelles merklich nach, Tywin behauptet jedoch dass Clegane wieder gesund werden muss, da er in aller Öffentlichkeit enthauptet werden müsse damit Dorne zufrieden sei. Sein Kopf soll außerdem nach Dorne geschickt werden, als Zeichen der Entschuldigung an Prinz Doran Martell. Krähenfest Clegane wird merklich schwächer; sein Blut wird schwarz und klumpig und alle Blutegel die ihm angesetzt werden, sterben. Sein Urin ist voller Eiter und er beginnt, von innen zu verfaulen. Außerdem hat er so starke Schmerzen, dass seine Schreie im ganzen Roten Bergfried zu hören sind. Bei einer Untersuchung behauptet Qyburn, dass es ein Wunder ist dass Clegane überhaupt noch am Leben sei. Auch Großmaester Pycelle behauptet, dass Clegane nicht gerettet werden kann. Pycelle behauptet, dass er Clegane nicht retten kann wenn er nicht weiß, welches Gift verwendet wurde. Er empfiehlt, Oberyns Begleiter festzuhalten und zu verhören, die Idee wird allerdings sofort abgelehnt da dies einer Kriegserklärung gleichen würde. Als klar wird dass Clegane nicht gerettet werden kann bittet Qyburn, einige Experimente an dem sterbenden Gregor ausführen zu dürfen. Cersei willigt ein und Clegane wird in die Schwarzen Zellen verlagert, damit seine Schreie im Bergfried nicht weiter zu hören sind. Außerdem lässt Cersei Qyburn immer wieder lebendige Versuchsobjekte zukommen, die dieser in seinen Experimenten verbraucht. Qyburn geht außerdem davon aus, dass das Gift das Oberyn nutzte Mantikorgift ist, welches mit schwarzer Magie verstärkt wurde. Während der Zeit erkundigt sich Cersei immer wieder nach Qyburns Fortschritten, dieser behauptet dass er Fortschritte macht, es jedoch noch dauern wird bis er fertig sei. Er behauptet jedoch, dass er durch seine Experimente einiges über den menschlichen Körper lerne. Drachenreigen Während er nach Schnellwasser zieht, wo er die Belagerung beenden soll, macht Jaime mit seinem Heer auf Harrenhal halt. Dort befinden sich noch immer einige von Cleganes Soldaten. Sie zeigen Jaime die Überreste von Vargo Hoat, der von Clegane getötet wurde. Letzendlich wird Cleganes Tod im Reich verkündet und sein Schädel wird später von Ser Balon Swann, einem Mitglied der Königsgarde, nach Dorne gebracht und dort Prinz Doran Martell präsentiert. Doran akzeptiert Cleganes Kopf als Rache für die Tode von Elia, Aegon, Rhaenys und Oberyn, einigen der Lords von Dorne scheint dies jedoch nicht zu reichen. Durch den Tod von Ser Arys Eichenherz ist ein Platz der Königsgarde unbesetzt. In einem Gespräch mir ihrem Onkel Kevan bittet Cersei, dass Kevan Qyburn einen weißen Mantel bringt und ihm sagt, dass die Zeit gekommen sei. Kevan willigt ein und Qyburn, der mittlerweile mit seinen Experimenten fertig ist, erhält den Mantel. Nachdem Cersei sich durch einen Lauf der Schande aus ihrer Gefangenschaft befreien kann, erreicht sie den Roten Bergfried. Dort wird sie von Kevan, Qyburn und einem riesigen Ritter in Rüstung der Königsgarde empfangen. Qyburn behauptet dass der Ritter "Ser Robert Kraft" sei, das neuste Mitglied der Königsgarde. Er behauptet, dass Kraft seinen schweren Helm nicht ablegen wird und außerdem ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt hat, bis die Feinde Cerseis eliminiert seien. Cersei erkennt sofort, dass es sich bei Kraft um den reanimierten Clegane handelt. Ob dieser einen Kopf besitzt oder ob der Kopf, der nach Dorne geschickt wurde, einem anderen Mann gehört, ist vorerst unklar. Kraft wird ein Teil der Königsgarde, die anderen Mitglieder gruseln sich jedoch vor ihm und finden ihn suspekt. Auch Kevan has seine Ideen wer wirklich unter der Rüstung stecken könnte, kann diese jedoch mit niemandem teilen, da er kurze Zeit später von Varys ermordet wird. Game of Thrones Staffel 1 Als König Robert Baratheon ein Turnier zu Ehren von Eddard Starks Ernennung zur Hand des Königs hält, strömen die Lords und Ritter nach Königsmund. Auch Clegane reitet nach Königsmund, um dort am Turnier teilzunehmen. Während des Turniers erkennt Clegane, dass die Rüstung seines Gegners, des grade erst zum Ritter geschlagenen Ser Hugh, nicht richtig sitzt und treibt daher seine Lanze absichtlich in den Hals von Hugh. Als die Lanze splittert bohrt sich ein Splitter in Hughs Hals, woraufhin dieser an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt. Die Zuschauer sind geschockt und obwohl das Ganze als Unfall abgetan wird ist sich Gregors Bruder Sandor, Leibwächter von Prinz Joffrey, sicher dass Gregor absichtlich gehandelt hat. Gregor gewinnt auch die folgenden Ritte und steht im Finale des Turniers. Sein Gegner ist Ser Loras Tyrell. Loras reitet auf einer rossigen Stute und kann somit Gregors Hengst in Wallung bringen. Während des Ritts ist somit Gregor nicht in der Lage sein Pferd zu kontrollieren und wird von Loras zu Fall gebracht. Gregor verliert völlig die Kontrolle und fordert seinen Knappen auf, ihm sein Schwert zu bringen. Gregor zieht seine Klinge und enthauptet in seiner Wut seinen Hengst mit nur einem Schlag. Daraufhin stürmt er auf Loras zu um auch diesen zu töten, Sandor springt ihm jedoch in den Weg und blockt Gregors Schlag mit seinem eigenen Schwert. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den Brüdern, in dem jedoch Sandor im Gegensatz zu Gregor nie versucht, seinen Bruder zu töten. Das Duell der beiden wird erst auf den Befehl König Roberts unterbrochen. Gregor stürmt wutentbrannt vom Platz. Die Königsgarde will ihn aufhalten, Robert befiehlt ihnen jedoch, Clegane ziehen zu lassen. Nachdem später Catelyn Stark Tyrion Lennister entführt, sendet Tywin Lennister aus Rache Ser Gregor los, um die Flusslande anzugreifen. Nachdem einige Bauern, die den Angriff überlebt haben, nach Königsmund reisen und dort Lord Eddard Stark berichten, verurteilt dieser die Taten, nimmt Gregor all seine Titel und Ländereien ab und verurteilt diesen zu Tode. Lord Beric Dondarrion wird entsandt um Gregor zu fangen und hinzurichten, im Kampf schlachten Gregor und seine Männer jedoch die meisten Soldaten Berics ab. Als Joffrey Baratheon später zum König wird, macht dieser alle von Eddards Urteilen gegenüber Clegane rückgängig. Stattdessen werden Beric und seine Leute als Banditen gebrandmarkt. Staffel 2 Während des Krieges der Fünf Könige operiert Clegane von Harrenhal aus. Während kleinere Truppen Dörfer plündern, niederbrennen und Geiseln nehmen, verhören Clegane und seine Soldaten auf Harrenhal die Gefangenen. Als jedoch Tywin Lennister auf Harrenhal eintrifft, sieht er die Verhältnisse in denen die Gefangenen leben. Clegane verneigt sich vor ihm und erklärt, dass sie Tywin nicht so früh erwartet hätten. Tywin behauptet dass er dies sehe und fragt, warum so viele Gefangenen nicht in ihren Zellen seien. Clegane erwiedert dass die Zellen vor Gefangenen überquellen. Tywin unterbricht nichtsdestotrotz die Folter und die Verhöre sofort, da die Gefangenen stattdessen auf Harrenhal als Diener arbeiten sollen. Nachdem Ser Amory Lorch auf Harrenhal ermordet wird, befiehlt Tywin Gregor, den Verantwortlichen zu finden. Clegane foltert und verhört daher einige Lennister-Soldaten auf das Grausamste, findet jedoch keinen Verantwortlichen. Diejenigen, die die Folter überleben, werden aufgehängt. Gregor offenbart Tywin danach, dass er davon ausgeht dass ein Mitglied der Bruderschaft ohne Banner Harrenhal infiltriert haben muss und für den Mord verantwortlich sein wird. Tywin befiehlt Clegane daraufhin, die Bevölkerung der Flusslande noch härter ranzunehmen damit diese die Bruderschaft verraten. Nachdem Tywin Lennister mit dem Hauptheer aus Harrenhal abzieht, lässt er Gregor als Kastellan von Harrenhal zurück. Staffel 3 Während des Krieges will Robb Stark Harrenhal entweder belagern oder erobern. Als das Heer des Nordens auf Harrenhal zumarschiert, erkennen sie jedoch dass Harrenhal komplett verlassen ist. Während sie die verlassene Festung betreten, finden sie jedoch einen Leichenberg vor, da Gregor sämtliche Gefangenen hat hinrichten lassen, bevor er und seine Leute Harrenhal verlassen haben. Später errichtet Robb eine Falle für Clegane. Er versucht Clegane und seine Armee in den Westen zu locken, um ihn dort zum umzingeln und zu töten. Tatsächlich tappt Clegane auch in die Falle, bei dem Versuch Robb zu verfolgen wird er jedoch von Edmure Tully aufgehalten, der nicht zulässt dass Clegane seine Ländereien überquert. Bei der Steinmühle kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Clegane und den Tullys, in dem Tully zwar über 200 Soldaten verliert, Clegane verliert jedoch weitaus mehr. Clegane wird zum Rückzug gezwungen wodurch Steinmühle gerettet ist, Robbs Falle kann dadurch jedoch nicht zuschnnappen. Staffel 4 Zur Hochzeit von König Joffrey Baratheon mit Margaery Tyrell wird auch Prinz Oberyn Martell nach Königsmund eingeladen. In einem Gespräch mit Tyrion Lennister offenbart Oberyn, dass er Rache für die Ermordung seiner Schwester Elia Martell will, die von Gregor Clegane bei der Eroberung Königsmunds vergewaltigt und ermordet wurde. Oberyn behauptet außerdem, dass er vermutet dass Tywin selbst den Befehl dazu gegeben hat. Nach dem Mord an Joffrey lässt Cersei Tyrion als Hauptverdächtigen verhaften. Als dieser erkennt, dass er keinen fairen Prozess bekommen wird, fordert er einen Schiedsspruch durch Kampf. Cersei ist begeistert und lässt Gregor Clegane nach Königsmund rufen, damit dieser als Champion der Krone gegen Tyrions Champion antritt. Clegane trainiert währenddessen für den Kampf, indem er gegen Verbrecher kämpft die gefangen wurde. Als einer dieser Verbrecher versucht sie zu ergeben und auf die Knie fällt, exekutiert Clegane ihn trotzdem. Tyrion hat Schwierigkeiten seinerseits einen Champion zu finden, welcher ihn im Kampf vertritt, schließlich bietet sich jedoch Oberyn Martell an, um Rache für die Ermordung seiner Schwester zu bekomnmen. Am Tag des Kampfes treffen sich Martell und Clegane in einem Bereich der Palastgärten. Hochrangige Bewohner und Adelige sind ebenfalls gekommen um sich das Schauspiel anzusehen. Im Gegensatz zu Clegane, der eine schwere Plattenrüstung und ein riesiges Schwert trägt, trägt Oberyn nur eine leichte Rüstung, verzichtet auf einen Helm und kämpft mit einem Speer. Nachdem Großmaester Pycelle eine Rede gehalten hat, beginnt der Kampf. Während des Kampfes ist Oberyn aufgrund seiner Wendigkeit Clegane gegenüber deutlich überlegen. Während er um Clegane herumtänzelt gelingt es Oberyn, Cleganes Helm von seinem Kopf herunterzuschlagen. Obwohl Clegane Oberyns Speer zerbricht kann Oberyn einen neuen von seinem Knappen erhalten und den Kampf fortsetzen. Außerdem provoziert Oberyn Clegane konstant, indem er ruft dass Clegane Elia Martell vergewaltigt und ermordet hat und dass er ihre Kinder getötet habe. Aufgrund Oberyns Provokationen wird Clegane unkonzentriert und es gelingt Oberyn, die Sehne in Cleganes Bein zu durchtrennen. Aufgrund seines Gewichtes stürzt Clegane zu Boden und Oberyn wirft sich auf ihn und rammt mit aller Kraft den Speer in Cleganes Brustkorb. Obwohl Clegane schwer verwundet und sterbend am Boden liegt, hat Oberyn noch nicht genug. Er befiehlt Clegane, zuzugeben dass er den Befehl für die Ermordung Elias von Lord Tywin bekommen hat. Dabei nähert er sich Clegane jedoch zu sehr, woraufhin Clegane Oberyns Knie greift und ihn zu Boden schlägt. Er packt sich Oberyn und schlägt ihm die Zähne aus. Zu guter Letzt rammt er seine Finger in Oberyns Augen und während der schreiende Oberyn sich windet, ruft Clegane ihm zu dass er tatsächlich Elias Kinder getötet, sie vergewaltigt und dann ihren Kopf eingeschlagen habe. Auf die selbe Art und Weise tötet er dann auch Obery, er schmettert seinen Kopf zu Brei während die Zuschauer geschockt zusehen. Clegane kollabiert jedoch direkt neben Oberyn, da seine Wunden schwerwiegend sind. Aufgrund Cleganes Sieg wird Tyrion zum Tode verurteilt. Trotz seines Sieges liegt Clegane im Sterben da Oberyn seine Speerspitze vor dem Kampf mit Gift überzogen hatte. Das Gift lässt Cleganes Fleisch faulen, hält ihn dabei zusätzlich auch bei Bewusstsein. Obwohl Großmaester Pycelle behauptet, dass es keine Hoffnung für Clegane gebe, ist sich Qyburn da nicht so sicher. Er verspricht Königin Cersei, dass Clegane gerettet werden kann, offenbart jedoch auch dass unorthodoxe Methoden dafür nötig sein werden und dass die Prozedur Clegane ändern werde. Cersei fragt sich ob dies Clegane schwächer machen werde, Qyburn behauptet jedoch dass Clegane stärker als zuvor zurückkehren werde. Cersei erlaubt Qyburn daher, fortzufahren. Staffel 5 Qyburn experimentiert daher weiterhin an Clegane, um das Leben des Bergs zu retten. Währenddessen wird er des Öfteren von Cersei besucht, die sich nach Fortschritten erkundet. Qyburn offenbart dass er zwar Fortschritte macht, es aber noch eine Weile dauern wird bis Clegane wieder völlig einsatzfähig sei. Als Cersei später von den Spatzen in der Septe von Baelor eingekerkert wird, beendet Qyburn sein Werk an Clegane. Dieser ist nun wieder vollends funktionsfähig, es bleibt jedoch offen ob er am Leben blieb oder starb und durch Nekromantie reanimiert wurde. Clegane trägt nun eine Rüstung der Königsgarde mit einem Helm, der sein Gesicht verschleiert. Die Teile seiner Haut, die zu sehen sind, scheinen jedoch verfärbt und teils verfault. Nachdem Cersei nach ihrem Lauf der Schande wieder in den Roten Bergfried zurückkehren darf, wird sie dort dem neusten Mitglied ihrer Königsgarde vorgestellt - Ser Gregor. Qyburn behauptet dass Clegane ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt hat und versprochen hat, kein Wort mehr zu sprechen bis alle Gegner Cerseis und der Krone gefallen sind. Staffel 6 Nach seiner Ernennung zum Leibwächter Cerseis begleitet er diese von nun an als stiller Wächter. Während er durch Königsmund patroulliert hört er einige Bewohner, die sich über Cerseis Lauf der Schande lustig machen. Einen von ihnen fängt Clegane später ab und schmettert mit grausamer Leichtigkeit den Schädel des betrunkenen Mannes ein. Zurück im Roten Bergfried trifft er dann Cersei, die er zu der Beerdigung ihrer Tochter Myrcella eskortieren soll. Die beiden werden jedoch von einigen Lennister-Wachmännern aufgehalten, die auf König Tommens Befehl Cersei im Bergfried halten sollen. Obwohl Clegane sich nicht sichtlich einschüchtern lässt, beschließt Cersei sich den Wünschen ihres Sohnes zu fügen. Später begleitet Clegane Cersei und Jaime, welche Qyburn in seinem Labor besuchen. Jaime fragt, was genau Qyburn Clegane angetan hat. Qyburn beantwortet die Frage jedoch nicht direkt und behauptet, dass einiges nötig war. Jaime wundert sich ob Clegane in der Lage ist, komplette Sätze zu verstehen oder ob er nur eine willenlose Marionette ist. Clegane funkelt Jaime daraufhin finster an und Qyburn behauptet, dass Clegane versteht was vor sich geht. Jaime fragt daraufhin warum sie Clegane nicht einfach in die Septe schicken um dort die Spatzen zu eliminieren aber Cersei behauptet, dass Clegane nur einen Feind besiegen muss, da Cersei in ihrem Verfahren gegen die Spatzen auf einen Schiedsspruch per Kampf plädiert hat. Während eines Treffens des kleinen Rates, in dem Clegane still Wache hält, befindet Pycelle dass Gregor eine Missgestalt sei und dass seine "Kreierung" gegen alles normale stehe. Er behauptet dass Clegane vernichtet werden müsse, wird dann jedoch von Cersei, Jaime und Cleganes Anwesenheit stark eingeschüchtert. Als der Rest des Rates ebenfalls erkennt wer da angekommen ist, befindet Kevan Lennister dass Cersei und Jaime keinen Platz im Rat haben. Cersei und Jaime behaupten, dass Kevan sie nicht zwingen kann zu gehen. Kevan erwiedert dass Cersei und Jaime ihn seinerseits nicht zwingen können zu bleiben, es sei denn sie lassen ihn von Clegane abschlachten. Kevan und der Rest des Rates verlassen daraufhin den Saal und lassen Jaime, Cersei und Clegane zurück. Als später einige Spatzen auftauchen um Cersei zur Septe zum Hohen Septon zu bringen, stellt sich Clegane in den Weg. Einer der Spatzen greift ihn an, kann mit seiner Hacke jedoch Cleganes Brustpanzer nur leicht eindellen. Clegane packt sich seinerseits den Mann und ermordet ihn, indem er ihm den Kopf abreißt. Dies zwingt die anderen Spatzen zum Rückzug. Durch diese Demonstration von Kraft erkennen die Spatzen jedoch, dass Cersei einen Schiedsspruch durch Kampf gewinnen würde. Der Hohe Spatz manipuliert daher König Tommen und bringt ihn dazu, Schiedsspruch durch Kampf zu verbieten. Clegane kann daher nicht als Cerseis Champion antreten. An dem Tag, an dem sowohl Cersei als auch Margaery und ihr Bruder Loras von den Spatzen beurteilt werden sollen, hat Cersei jedoch nicht vor, sich den Spatzen zu stellen. Während alle anderen sich zur Septe von Baelor begeben, bleibt Cersei im Roten Bergfried. Sie hat nämlich in den Kellern der Septe Seefeuer gelagert und plant, die Septe mit all ihren Feinden darin in die Luft zu sprengen. Um zu verhindern, dass ihr Sohn Tommen sich in die Septe begibt, befiehlt sie Clegane vor Tommens Gemächern Wache zu halten. Als Tommen sich zur Septe aufmachen will wird er von Clegane abgehalten und in seinen Gemächern festgesetzt. Nachdem Cerseis Plan funktioniert hat und die Septe und alle sich darin befindenden Personen in die Luft gesprengt wurden, lässt Clegane Tommen alleine da er seinen Auftrag erfüllt hat. Tommen begeht jedoch vor Schock und Trauer Selbstmord, indem er aus dem Fenster springt. Clegane begibt sich zu Cersei, welche eine ihrer Peinigerinnen aus der Zeit ihrer Gefangenschaft in der Septe entführt hat. Septa Unella ist an einen Holztisch gebunden und während Cersei die Frau verhöhnt, tritt Gregor ein. Cersei offenbart Unella dass Unella noch lange nicht sterben werde und dass Cersei sie Gregor überlässt. Gregor nimmt seinen Helm ab und offenbart seinen verfaulten Kopf. Cersei verlässt daraufhin den Kerker und lässt Gregor zurück, der die schreiende Unella entweder vergewaltigt oder foltert. Nach dem Tod ihres Sohnes reißt Cersei die Krone an sich. Während ihrer Krönung ihm Thronsaal des Roten Bergfriedes ist Clegane wie gewohnt an ihrer Seite und begleitet sie, als sie zum Thron geht. Während der Zeremonie bewacht er dann Cersei auf ihrem Thron. Galerie GregorLoras.png|Gregor kurz vor dem Turnierkampf mit Loras Tyrell GregorVSSandor.png|Gregor attackiert Sandor GregorSandorOver.png|König Robert beendet den Kampf der Brüder CleganeHarrenhal.png|Clegane auf Harrenhal CleganeTywin.png|Clegane spricht mit Tywin Lennister CleganeBöse.png|Clegane CleganeCersei.png|Cersei rekrutiert Clegane CleganeVSOberyn.png|Cleganes Duell mit Oberyn CleganeSterbend.png|Pycelle and Qyburn mit Cleganes Körper Navigation en:Gregor Clegane Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Bösewicht Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Vergewaltiger Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Status abhängig von Version Kategorie:Tot